indonesian text
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: baca


MirajaneXJellal

~Magnolia High school~

It was the end of the day in class 3-C and as per usual, Jellal's students had flooded out the doors, all but two of them. Erza Scarlet, the high-achieving student council president. She was certainly one of the pinkette's favorite students. The redhead excelled in pretty much everything she did, whether it be academic or athletic. She was a model student and bit of an authoritarian, which he didn't complain about since it made his job a lot easier. Erza was also very pleasing to the eyes, but Jellal wasn't dumb enough to try anything with the young woman. She was the school's best student and there was no telling what kind of trouble he'd get in if they began a relationship. Luckily for him, Erza was an upstanding student and a real stickler for the rules, so even if she had feelings for the pinkette, she would never act on them.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the student she was talking to. While Mirajane Strauss was a brilliant student in the same league as her red-haired friend, she was much more mischievous and enjoyed nothing more than tormenting him. The young woman didn't get the nickname 'the demon' for nothing. She was a true hell raiser when she started at the school. While she no longer wore gothic attire, had her punky attitude or harassed the other teachers, she still loved playing around with her pink-haired teacher. The pinkette stopped thinking about the many hardships the demon put him through when he saw the stack of marking on his desk. "Not that I don't appreciate the company, but can you two hurry up?"

"Sorry Sensei, it appears that we got caught up in our conversation." Erza apologized. The red-haired woman quickly grabbed her stuff and quickly left the room. Erza was quite embarrassed, she wasn't used to being told off by teachers, especially her favorite one. While he did feel a little bad, he still had work to do. He thought he was in the clear when he heard Mirajane heading towards the door, but his hope disappeared when heard the close and lock.

"Goddamnit." Jellal muttered as he took a seat at his desk. Mirajane smiled at this and walked towards the man maintaining the, but deadly bright smile. Maybe if he were a younger man, being locked in a room with a beautiful classmate would have been a dream come true. However, he was her teacher and he liked his job more than a quickie. Besidies, he'd already enjoyed that kind of stuff when he was younger. "Mirajane, this is the opposite of leaving." He said, only for the woman to take a seat atop his desk. The pinkette groaned.

"Why would I leave now, I need someone to take me home... It's not safe for a beautiful maiden like myself to walk around all by myself, even in a small friendly Japanese town... You never know what kind of creeps are lurking around." Mirajane said, with what seemed like legitimate fear. If he hadn't been teaching her for almost three years, he would have believed her brilliant acting. However, this was his third year teaching the mischievous beauty, so he just brushed her off. He wasn't quite sure how she'd become such a great actress, maybe it was the same time her personality had shifted. "If you're not going to come with me, what's the point of being your neighbor?" She groaned.

"I don't know? Why did you buy the apartment next to mine?" Jellal as he attempted to get on with his work. Mirajane wasn't having it, she wanted the man's attention and she wasn't going to give up easily.

"Come on Jellal, living next to me has its benefits... I'm pretty sure that our entire building thinks we're dating." Mirajane replied, with a bright smile on her face. Jellal simply ignored the younger woman. While he did admire the woman's diligence, he wished it was focused on something else. Luckily for him, his admiration wasn't enough for him to lose focus and he was able to continue ignoring the beauty. Mirajane decided to try something a little more drastic to gain the man's attention. The white-haired woman moved from the edge of her teacher's desk and to the middle. This was enough to gain the man's attention, mainly because she was now sitting on his work."I just thought of another benefit to living next to me, getting to see wonderful sights like this." She added, right before spreading her legs and exposing the rather racy panties she had under her skirt.

Though he turned away moments after seeing them, he already couldn't get them out of his mind. His student had decided to come to school in a black lacy thong, which left almost nothing to the imagination. Jellal shook his head in a failing attempt to get dirty thoughts of Mirajane out of his mind. Mirajane smiled at the flustered expression on her teacher's face, her little plan had worked. "You can't do things like that Mirajane, what if it was windy." Jellal asked, attempting to regain his composure. Worryingly, it wasn't the first time Mirajane had exposed herself to him, but it was never this bold. She'd usually leave it to the odd panty flash on her way out or she'd 'accidentally' forget to button up her top, which has led to knowing her entire catalog of undergarments.

"I knew you'd like these, I bought another pair, which allows easy access and I know how important that is for you... I've heard rumors." Mirajane claimed. Jellal looked back to and prepared to dispute the woman's claim, but he was once again faced with the beauty's skimpy panties. A blush appeared on the teacher's face once more and turned away. Things didn't stop there and his mind with the 'easy access' panties the white-haired maiden had mentioned. "What's wrong Jellal, are you imagining me wearing crotchless panties? If you play your cards right, you might not have to imagine much longer." She teased, her voice becoming low and sexy.

Jellal got up, before grabbing the woman, who seemed very excited because of it. He then made his way to Mirajane's desk and placed her on it. "I'll walk home with you, but only if stay here and let me finish up my work and don't come to school in those again." Jellal told the beauty, who giggled in excitement. While she wasn't happy that her attempt at seduction had failed, she was going to take what she got. "And don't mention this to the other students Miss Strauss." He added as he sat back at his desk. Mirajane decided to stay silent, her teacher only referred to her with her last name when she had really pushed his buttons.

The two stayed there in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity for the young woman. However, it wasn't too bad for her since she was able to admire her teacher. Unfortunately for Jellal, her admiration wasn't subtle and it caused him to work a much slower pace than usual. While Mirajane didn't mind getting the extra time to stare at the man, she was happy when she saw him finally put down his pen. "It looks like you're done, are you ready to go home Jellal?" Mirajane asked as she joyfully made her way to the teacher's desk.

"I've told you already, you call me Sensei or Mr. Fernandez or Jellal-san..." Jellal said as he began to rattle off a number alternative names. Mirajane just nodded and pretended to listen to the older man. She found it rather adorable that Jellal thought that any of his words were getting through to her. She had been calling her pink haired teacher by his first name since she met him and that wasn't something she'd change. "So do you understand?" The pinkette asked.

"Sure thing Jellal, now let's go already." Mirajane replied with a pleased smile on herself. The pinkette let out a small sigh and he started to make his way out. Mirajane grabbed her stuff and followed him with, her bright smile persisting the entire way out. "Don't look so glum Jellal, I know you love our little walks together." She added.

~Jellal's apartment~

"What are you doing in here?" Jellal asked as he stared at his student. While it was already problematic that she was seated in his apartment in the first place, it was even more so thanks to her current state of dress. Mirajane looked as if she was about to have a shower, meaning that the beauty was only wearing a towel. The pinkette would be lying if he said he'd never noticed the younger woman's body, but the towel made it even more obvious just how wonderful her body was. However, there was only one thing that the woman's attire allowed him to concentrate on, her chest. Her big perfectly sized breasts looked as if they were ready to free themselves from their loose prison. A small blush appeared on the teacher's face when he realized where his mind had drifted.

"I already told you, the shower in my place isn't working and maybe you'd know that if you weren't too busy staring at my boobs... But I can't blame you, I did turn up in nothing but a towel and it doesn't hide much." Mirajane replied with a coy smile. Even though she hadn't planned on turning up at her teacher's door in a towel, she was glad that he had. It just further confirmed to her that the man was attracted to her. All she had to do was get the man to admit it and act on them. "I'll be done in ten to twenty minutes." She said before making her way to the bathroom, making sure to give the man a quick peek at her ass on the way out. Jellal wasn't sure if it was the case, but Mirajane looked happier than usual.

"Fuck sake." Jellal groaned as he fell on his back. Mirajane's flirtatious attitude had caused him a great deal of trouble, and that was back when it was just teasing him with words. Unfortunately for him, she was no longer just staying with words. She had become a whole lot more aggressive, exposing herself and becoming a lot more physical with her advances.

No matter how much the pinkette tried to deny it, Jellal had come to terms with the immoral affection he felt for the younger woman. What was worse was this wasn't the first time he'd been in a similar situation, hence why he had learned greater self-control. 'First co-workers, then the mothers of my students and now just straight up students, it's like my dick is trying to get me fired.' The pinkette thought as he remembered the two prior relationships. While the first one had ended on good terms, the second one was a little rougher, but Jellal knew that going, especially considering the woman he had the relationship with. Luckily for him, he'd had enough casual ones to get over them.

The pinkette let out an annoyed groan over the situation and while Jellal thought over his situation, Mirajane was enjoying her shower a little too much. The white-haired teen had her back pressed against the shower wall masturbating. Though she was planning on doing it when she got home, the reaction she had received from Jellal had made that impossible. Though it was minor, it was the first time, she had managed to fluster the man which meant that the older man was finally seeing her as a woman. The thought alone excited her, and the fact that it was a reality had her over the moon. "Yes... Finally." Mirajane moaned as her fingers delved back into her depths.

If it weren't for the loud pattering of the shower water, she would have had to worry about being heard, not that she would have minded. Maybe the sight of her pleasing herself would have been enough to drive the man over the edge. That thought made the student even more ravenous and her free hand found its way to her overly sensitive endowments. She reserved fondling them since it made her even noisier than usual, but she didn't care anymore. The more she thought about the prospect of Jellal walking in on her, the more she wanted it to happen.

She could already imagine it, Jellal bursting into the bathroom, pinning against the wall and pounding her into oblivion. She drove her fingers in deeper and held her breasts tighter. Mirajane imagined just how amazing it would be when the man she loved got his hands on them. 'I'm going to make him mine... I've only got a little over two more months here.' Mirajane reminded herself. She was closer than she had ever been in the three years she had been and all she had to do was keep persisting.

While Mirajane was still having her 'shower', Jellal was busy trying to get the aforementioned woman out of his head. This proved to be a lot harder than he thought it'd be, in fact, he was sure that it was now impossible. Every time he so much as blinked, his mind would be plagued with thoughts of the bombshell. It ranged from something innocent like her beautiful and personality to something lewd like one of many times she had flashed him or one of his many repressed fantasies. 'I need to get laid or something.' Jellal thought, only to have a naked showering Mirajane pop into his mind. The pinkette cursed himself and tried to figure out how to he could suppress his urges.

He ended up spending a good ten minutes trying to think of a solution, and he did manage to settle on one idea. It was quite simple actually. He'd just have to put some distance between the two and hopefully, he'd get over the woman, it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. He was ready to create a gap between him and his student.

After a few minutes, the pinkette heard the shower turn off, signaling that Mirajane's shower was done. Jellal prepared to speak, but the second he saw the younger woman, he was at a loss for words. While Mirajane was wearing her towel, it was wrapped around her hair, rather than her body. This gave the stunned man a clear view of her body, which could make even the most beautiful women green with envy.

"Sorry about this Jellal, you don't have a hairdryer and my hair is a real mess when it's wet." Mirajane claimed as she stood there naked. She was no stranger to lustful looks. The beauty had received plenty from classmates, but she didn't really care. She wanted Jellal's attention and she was finally getting it, which made her more excited than ever. However, it didn't mean this act of exposure wasn't embarrassing for the maiden, but the look she was getting was well worth it.

Despite being completely taken off guard, Jellal managed to rally his self-control. He quickly grabbed his blanket and threw it over the naked woman. If he was still a teenager, he would have jumped at the chance to bed the beauty, but then again, he was a bit of a man-whore during his teenage years. "I don't care if your hair gets messy, you can't strut around naked like that." Jellal barked through his blush. Unfortunately, the blush on his face negated any authority he had.

"Well, I can't leave here with naked or in a blanket, but don't worry, I have a solution." Mirajane said. The pinkette listened as he tried to calm himself. Mirajane was right. He couldn't have a student leaving his home with nothing but a blanket. It'd cause a lot of questions, none of which he wanted to answer. "You could give me the shirt you're wearing or you could go get me my clothes... I'd prefer the first one, I've never had a man in my apartment before." She said, doing her best to act innocent. The pinkette didn't buy the act and he looked reluctant to do anything, so Mirajane decided t hurry things along. She simply stood up, causing the blanket to fall off and expose her again.

"Fine." Jellal said before undoing and throwing his shirt at the woman. She caught it and proceeded to happily put it on. The shirt was serval times too big for the woman, which was good for covering her up, but that didn't seem to reduce her sex appeal. Jellal was sure it increased it. There was something about seeing the student in his clothes that made him even more turned on and his pitched tent didn't go unnoticed by the woman.

'So the rumors are true.' Mirajane told herself, remembering a certain conversation she had overheard in her first year. It was back when Jellal was taken and she was still known as Magnolia high's demon. The pinkette was still just another teacher to torture to her. The woman moved her mind from the past and moved it to the present. "I'll be on my way now, but I'll be back, my water won't be back for a week." She said with a smile. Jellal froze up when he heard this. He knew that the woman showered twice a day, once in the morning and once at the night. It was going to be a rough week for sure.

~A week later~

Jellal was once again in his apartment, waiting for the white-haired woman to have her shower. It was the last time he'd have to deal with this, which was a massive weight off his shoulders. He didn't mind Mirajane's company for the most part, but the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to hold back. There were many occasions when he thought he'd snap and give in. The pinkette had seen more of the woman in the long week than he had in the time he had known the woman.

The pinkette looked at his clock and just as he did, he heard a knock on the door. As he expected, he was met with the white-haired beauty, but her current state caught him a little off guard. Instead of only being wrapped up in a towel, she wore a pair of high-waisted shorts and a tank top which made it obvious she wasn't attempting to hide her breasts while also displaying her midriff. Jellal also noticed that the woman's hair had been recently dried and she smelt better than usual. She even had her hair tied up in her signature front ponytail.

The older man was about to question the woman, but before he could talk, Mirajaned forced her way into his apartment and locked the door behind her. Jellal found his eyes glued to the woman's endowments, which really drew attention thanks to her below average height. "What are you doing here? You look and smell pretty clean." Jellal questioned.

"Thank you for noticing, but I didn't come here to use your shower, I came here to thank you for helping me out." Mirajane said as she presented a very large platter of food. Never one to turn down free food, especially when it smelt and looked as good as what was in front of him. Jellal wasn't sure how he had missed the massive platter, but if he really thought about it, it was likely the massive pair of tits in front of him. Jellal moved out of the way and Mirajane made her way to the older man's sitting room. The older man once again found himself staring at platinum haired vixen. This time it was her long luscious legs and her largely exposed ass. While it didn't outshine her breasts, her backed end was still incredible. "Come on Jellal, I made your favorites." She called out.

The thought of food was enough to wake Jellal from dreamland. He made his way to the table and joined Mirajane at the table. "You really didn't have to do this." Jellal said.

"You let me shower at your place for nearly a week, I think I owe you one." Mirajane replied. The pinkette and the troublesome teen started to enjoy dinner. It wasn't the first time he'd eaten Mirajane's cooking, but it was the first time in a long time and he was very happy when he tasted it. He'd occasionally taste test the food from the home economics class, but the beauty's cooking blew their cooking out of the water. The woman smiled when she saw the older man's reaction. "I'm glad you liked it, it's really the least I could do." She added.

"Maybe you should cook for me more, you're amazing at this." Jellal declared, sounding rather childish for an adult. Rather than calling the man out for this, she decided to take the compliment. The two continued to enjoy dinner together, with the two acting like close friends rather than student and teacher. Jellal didn't quite notice this, mainly because he was having far too much fun with the younger woman. However, this change didn't go unnoticed by the platinum-haired woman, who cherished every moment of it. Seeing that the pinkette was more open than usual, she decided to make her move and luckily for her, she found a way to shift the conversation to relationships.

"So Jellal, seeing anyone at the moment?" Mirajane asked, already knowing the answer. She lived next to the man, there was no way she didn't know. She was well aware that Jellal hadn't been in a serious relationship in a few months and that he'd filled that time with some very noisy casual encounters. She was never too happy about the causal ones, mainly because of the noise, but also because it decreased the chances of Jellal giving into her.

"No, not really and I guess you aren't either, considering how you act with me." Jellal replied, clearly trying to move on. Mirajane wasn't having it though, she had a plan and she was sticking to it.

"That's awfully presumptive of you, I could have a boyfriend... Maybe I just like teasing you with what you can't get." Mirajane replied, clearly perking up the man's interest. She had recently learned that the older man was a bit of a skirt chaser when he was younger and that he was partial to the more challenging women. She was very happy with herself when she saw the competitive glint in his eyes.

"Like I'd believe that, I heard you've broken the heart of every guy at the school." Jellal retorted. Mirajane was a little surprised at this. While it was true that she'd turned down most of the male populous, she thought she'd done it discreetly. "Don't look so surprised Mira, there plenty of rumors at our school and you having a boyfriend isn't one of them... Most people think you bat for the other team." The pinkette teased. The younger woman blushed when she heard this and attempted to collect herself. Unbeknownst to Jellal, she wasn't flustered because of the rumor.

'He finally used my nickname... Which means that it's time to strike.' Mirajane thought. Jellal had always referred to her as Mirajane or Miss Strauss, but she never got to him to say her preferred nickname. She was overjoyed that she'd softened up the man to this extent. However, she was smart enough to know that there was still a bit of work to be done. It was only a little, but every little bit counted in seduction. The white-haired woman quickly regained her composure. "Well that's quite an acquisition, but maybe they do hold some weight." She claimed.

This really caught the pinkette's attention. His mind was polluted with thoughts of Mirajane experimenting with her redheaded friend. The beauty smiled when she saw the look of pure lust on the man's face. The look was enough to make the already intense heat in her core, climb to an unbearable level. She found it nearly impossible to not to jump the man, but she mustered what little self-control remained in her sex filled younger woman got up and picked up the plates that littered the table. "You already cooked all this food for me, you don't have to do all the cleaning up." Jellal said he took some of the plates. The woman allowed Jellal to help her out and the two made their way to the kitchen. Jellal and Mirajane began cleaning, exchanging a few lustful stares, which only added to the raw tension that filled the room. "So Mira, do you really swing the other way?" He asked as he tried to suppress the growing blush on his face.

Mirajane saw the chance she had been waiting for. She was ready to confess her feelings. "No, I wouldn't say that... I'm really interested in this one guy, but I don't think it's going anywh-" Mirajane explained before she was cut off by a kiss. The woman dropped the plate she was cleaning and accepted the kiss from the man. She wasn't entirely sure how to react her teacher's kiss, she had been caught off guard and it was her first kiss. However, she still loved it, she'd been waiting for far too long.

After a few moments, which seemed to last forever, the two separated from the kiss. Jellal's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. His pent-up lust had finally gotten to him and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stop himself. He looked away and thought for a couple of seconds. "We're teacher and student... We can't." Jellal reminded the younger woman as he looked back at her. Once he looked at the beauty, he couldn't stop himself and brought her in for another kiss. This one was much longer than the last, Mirajane made sure of it. She wrapped her arms around her teacher, bringing her soft smaller body against his much stronger one. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself, only to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Jellal grabbed the woman's barely covered backside, picking her up and placing on his kitchen counter. Being the opportunist she was, she wrapped her legs around Jellal's waist, making sure he that her teacher could feel her soft supple breasts. It also allowed her to feel just how much of a reaction she was getting. She was very pleased when she felt something very stiff and hot against her. Mirajane still wasn't content with the intensity of the kiss, she forced her tongue into the experienced man's mouth, where it was met with his own. Jellal used this as a chance to dominate the kiss even more while playing with her ass. 'I guess that's what experience will do.'

Mirajane thought.

As Mirajane hoped, the kiss was several times longer and Jellal was much more aggressive. She loved every moment of it, but she didn't love the expression Jellal gave her when they separated. While she was breathless and had a wanting look on her face, the pinkette had a look of lust, which was masked by concern. "If we keep going, I won't be able to stop and we won't be able to go back." Jellal warned the younger woman.

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to make me a woman... Your woman." Mirajane replied. She saw all doubt, reluctance and concern disappear from the teacher's face. It was replaced with a pure bestial lust that she had only dreamt of seeing. Mirajane found herself turned on beyond words and her teacher kissed her once again, picking her up once more. The beauty held onto the older man tightly and in response, Jellal tightly held her with his strong arms.

Luckily, Jellal knew his apartment very well and he was able to make his way to the bedroom while maintaining the kiss. Mirajane was rather impressed at a number of things the pink haired man had managed to dodge. Despite being enthralled in the kiss, Mirajane was able to check out the man's room. It was a little on the boring side, but she didn't mind, it meant that there were no obstructions. The two continued to kiss on the teacher's bed, remaining incredibly close with one another. Despite how much they loved their closeness, they knew that they couldn't progress any further like this. The two separated from the kiss and Jellal looked down at his breathless lover. "I care about you a lot Mira, so I'll give you this last chance to back down." Jellal told the woman as he began to undress.

Mirajane didn't reply and just enjoyed the show, taking in the sight of her teacher's half-naked body. She was pleasantly surprised at just how well defined the man was. The teen wondered where her teacher found the time to keep up such an incredible physique. She finally collected herself and spoke. "Why would I back down from this? You don't know how hard I've worked for this." Mirajane replied with a lustful stare. Jellal replied with his own stare and discarded his shirt, leaving his top half completely bare.

"Don't you feel a little overdressed?" Jellal asked as he looked down at the woman. No matter how amazing she looked in the clothes, he knew that what was underneath was so much better. Jellal was tempted to rip the clothes off her body and take what was underneath, but the mischievous look on Mirajane's face told him to wait.

"I almost forgot that you haven't seen my girls yet, you look so eager as well." Mirajane teased as she started to slowly pull up tank top. The way she did it slowly was agonizing for the pinkette, but Mirajane loved it since it meant Jellal didn't dare look away. The woman smiled when she heard Jellal's panting as her underboob was revealed. She had never been so glad to have waited for something, the reaction was one that she'd never forget. Unfortunately, Mirajane liked the reaction a little too much and she decided to use her melons to her advantage. She stopped pulling up her top and looked down at the man. The pinkette looked irritated at this and he gave the woman a hungry but displeased look. "Don't give me that look, I hope you didn't expect me to just give up the goods like this... Why don't you prove to me that your mouth is good for more than just kissing." Mirajane said. The older man smiled at the woman's playful attitude.

Though it had caused him quite a bit of trouble, it was one of her most attractive features, which was really saying something considering the subject. "I guess I'll take you up on that challenge... But I've got to warn you, Mira, I'm pretty good at this." Jellal said with a cocky grin. The younger woman was unsure about what to do, she had never seen such a confident look on the man's face. The pinkette made his way down south and started unbuttoning Mirajane's shorts, revealing the pure white panties underneath. "White?" He said as he pulled her shorts off.

"Sorry, I don't have a surplus of skimpy underwear." Mirajane confessed, looking rather embarrassed. Her choice in underwear was the only thing she hadn't properly prepared for. Jellal didn't mind too much and simply slid the plain undergarment to the side, giving him access to her sopping snatch. She turned bright red with embarrassment, she hadn't expected to get this worked up of some teasing and touching. Jellal's pride, among other things, swelled at the sight of the younger woman's glistening maidenhood. The pinkette got right to work, he was going to teach the young woman why she shouldn't tease him. "Mmm!" The white-haired teen moaned as she felt her teacher's tongue run along her maidenhood.

The pinkette was quite pleased with the reaction he was getting as he caressed her pink lower lips with his well-used muscle. While it would have been easy for him to go right in, he needed to pay the woman back for all the teasing. His tongue traced Mirajane's dripping folds, slowly working his way from the outside to the inside, earning the reaction he'd been hoping for. Mirajane was doing her best to stifle her moans, which would break through her gentle panting.

'She really must be new to this.' Jellal thought. He was very tempted to keep teasing and keep her at this state. Mirajane was already worked up as it was, so he decided to attack the woman's overly sensitive pearl.

As he expected, Mirajane's reactions became louder and she became even needier. She gripped the back of man's head, forcing him into her lavender-scented garden a little more. The young woman hoped that it would slow the man down, but it did quite the opposite. Jellal's mouth became even more active. He'd alternate from sucking on and flicking her clit, and despite his strategy being simple, it was very effective on the inexperienced girl. "Ahhh! It's too much!" Mirajane screamed as her first lover continued to work. The younger woman realized just how much she had underestimated the older man, but it only turned out to be the tip of the iceberg. She lost complete control of her voice when she felt a foreign invader enter her garden and almost instantly found her hotspot. As a reflex, she wrapped her legs tightly around the man's head and forced him even closer. "Yes! More Jellal~!" She exclaimed.

Although she had tired her hardest to hide her arousal, Jellal made that impossible. The dark-eyed man was very happy with this, he only wished that the woman's moans that were being muffled by her large supple thighs. 'Sensitive... that'll make this easier.' Jellal thought as went deeper, resulting in Mirajane forcing his head closer and shutting her legs tighter. Realising that he wouldn't escape the soft prison until he was done, so he worked even harder. He continued to attack the young maiden's weak spot.

It didn't take long for Jellal to bring the blushing beauty to a climax. His experience completely trumped what little fortitude she had. Jellal lapped up the woman's juices for a bit before moving away and admiring his work. Mirajane looked completely dazed and a blush covered her face. The pinkette was tempted to have a little more fun with the breathless beauty, but he wasn't that cruel. "When did you learn how to that?" Mirajane asked, completely awestruck.

"I'll tell you later, but I think it's time I get my reward." Jellal said with a smirk on his face. Mirajane then noticed that Jellal's attention had been on her huge heaving endowments. She was still a little dazed, but she was able to fulfill her lover's desire. In one clean movement, she pulled up her shirt, revealing her braless breasts. Jellal's eyes widened as he gazed upon the wonderful pair. The woman's relatively small frame made her breasts look even larger. Jellal couldn't stop himself and he grabbed two big handfuls of the woman's. "Perfect size." The pinkette thought aloud as he played with them.

The young maiden's breasts were among the largest and softest he had felt in his life. "So how do I stack up?" Mirajane asked, with a devious smile. The beauty had never been worried about her appearance, but knowing she wasn't the first made her a little anxious. That feeling only increased when Jellal drew his hand away from her.

"Don't worry about all that, you're the one I'm with, not them." Jellal reminded his lover as he began to undo his pants. The woman watched with wide eyes as Jellal pulled out his large throbbing manhood.

"Oh my." Mirajane gasped as feelings of fear and arousal battled within her. Luckily for Jellal, the battle wasn't a long one as any fear disappeared when he pressed the head of his manhood against her lower lips. "I'm ready, put it in sensei." The woman requested. The older man slowly pushed into his lover. As he expected, Mirajane's virgin walls were tight, warm and wet. His gentle approach was appreciated by the woman, who desperately needed the adjustment period. Considering how long Mirajane had waited, he was willing to be patient with her.

His thrusts started off slow, making sure he didn't hurt the freshly deflowered maiden. The slow and steady approach wasn't usually his style, but he wanted the experience to be good for Mirajane and going wild wouldn't do that for the woman. Despite the man's intentions, holding himself back was proving a lot harder than he thought it would be. The way her insides tightly gripped his cock was almost impossible to resist and the welcoming warmth was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Jellal could feel his self-control steadily slipping away with every successive thrust. His situation wasn't helped by how sexy the woman below him looked as he moved. 'I want to fuck her stupid.' Jellal thought as he watched the beauty. Even though the thrusts weren't strong, they still made the beauty's breasts jiggle and bounce with each one. It was an alluring sight, so he decided to distract himself the only way he could think of. He moved down and captured the teen's lips.

Mirajane was in her own little world at the moment. She was loving what the older man was doing to her. Her maidenhood was being spread wide open and instead of the discomfort she was expecting, she only felt pleasure. The man's girth managed to hit every little weak spot and the tip rammed against her womb. She didn't have anyone to compare to, but she could tell that Jellal was doing a good job. She also appreciated the kiss, it made her feel closer to the man. The inexperienced woman didn't really know what to expect, and she was going to let the man do as he pleased until she got a handle on things. She found herself getting even more excited about what was going to come.

After a while, Jellal decided it was time to really get started. Mirajane's cheeks had turned a light pink and her panting became even louder. "I'm gonna get started now." Jellal claimed, surprising the blushing beauty. She had only just gotten used to the feeling of penetration and the claim was making her a little nervous. Luckily, she didn't have much time to be nervous. Jellal drew back, grabbed Mirajane's hips and started thrusting into the woman with a greater force and speed than before. Mirajane was completely caught off guard by this and a loud squeal escaped her mouth as a result. "What? Too much for you, but I'm not gonna let up on you... You're a fast learner." He told the blushing beauty.

Mirajane attempted to return Jellal's comment with a clever remark, but all she could do was moan as her lover's movements became more powerful. The added pressure on her soft spots was driving the woman mad with pleasure. Jellal loved this reaction and found himself addicted to it, which was made very obvious by the look on his face. "I like that look, it's so wild and hot." Mirajane confessed, returning her own lustful stare at the man. She then brought her teacher in for a kiss. She was going to make sure that her lover felt her lust and that the night was equally unforgettable for the both of them.

Jellal loved the woman's enthusiasm, but Jellal was intent on proving that it was all for naught. "Don't get ahead of yourself, we've got a long night ahead of us." Jellal declared with a grin.

~Next morning~

It was now the morning after the student and teacher had consummated their relationship. Mirajane had just woken up, and she was watching her new lover get dressed. The night before was truly something she would never forget, not that her body would let her. Her maidenhood was sore from the vicious pounding she had received, her ass still her had her teacher's handprints all over it and her neck was covered in markings. She was also questioning her ability to walk. Despite all of this, she still wanted more of the half-dressed man. "Do you really have to go Jellal, I'll be so lonely if you go." Mirajane said as she sat up.

Jellal finished buttoning up his shirt before he turned to answer the woman. "I've got to teach supplementary classes, not all my students are as good as you." Jellal replied as he took in the sight. Mirajane looked marvelous in her current state. She was fully nude, only barely covered by bed sheets. The younger woman was giving him a look he knew all too well. However, Mirajane's devious nature made it more appealing than a lot of his previous lovers. Although he was able to abstain, he did feel his pants tighten. This didn't go unnoticed by the teen, who began to hatch a plan. "Don't look at me like that, I need to get there early." He reminded.

"And that's why you're everyone's favorite teacher, always putting your students before your needs." Mirajane said with a kind smile on her face, not that Jellal noticed it. His eyes were glued to the small amount of skin that was peaking out of the covers, which made it impossible for him to tie his tie. "But you're so hopeless sometimes, let me help you with that." The beauty told the man as she got up, leaving her completely bare. Still feeling the effects of the night before, she stumbled mere seconds after she got up and luckily for her, the older mage managed to catch her. "Thank you, now let me take care of this." She said.

"Thanks, Mira, you really didn't have to this." Jellal said, doing his best to ignore the soft orbs pressing against him. Even with his shirt, he could feel the stiffness of his lover's pink peaks. His arousal was made clear to Mirajane when she felt something familiar pressing against her. The look on Mirajane's face made Jellal worry about what she was doing. "I know what you're trying to do, I'll be back in a couple of hours and I'll treat you to something special." He told the woman as he attempted to move away. Mirajane stopped him by tightening his tie and almost choking him with it. Now that she had the man's attention, she released the stranglehold she had on the man. "Come on Mira, I need to get going."

"I can't let you leave... Your fly is down." Mirajane giggled, flustering the older man. The teen loved the reaction she was getting from her lover. After seeing him as a dominant force of nature the entire night, Mirajane was happy she could still make him react this way.

Jellal then looked down and went to fix his fly, only to find out that he was properly dressed. "What you talking about, my fly is fine." Jellal protested. However, that didn't remain the case for long as Mirajane dropped down to her knees, and undid the man's fly.

"Well, it's down now and I might as well take care of this big old thing." Mirajane retorted as she freed the man's erection. Jellal didn't know how to react to the situation. It would have been best to push the woman away, but he couldn't help being turned on by Mirajane's lustful blue-eyed stare. The rational side of his brain failed him when he felt the woman engulf his cock. The teen effortlessly got more than half of her lover's member into her mouth and started working her magic.

To say Mirajane was skilled in the art of fellatio would have been an understatement. She outclassed almost all the women he had been with, which Mirajane took a little too much pride in. As the teen drew back, a loud lewd slurping sound could be heard and Jellal's cock was left with a layer of his student's saliva. "You've gotten even better." Jellal declared as she began to toy with his sensitive head. She began flicking her tongue along the man's bulbous head while she wrapped her hands around the man's meaty shaft.

Her gentle hands started to dance along his length, which was made all the easier by the salvia that covered half of it. "You're such a mess, trying to go to work with your tie undone, fly down and your dick hard... Were you planning on cheating on me with one of your other students?" Mirajane teased before giving the man's cock a harsh but loving squeeze.

The pinkette had never been interrogated during a blowjob before, so he wasn't too sure what to do. Being snappy wasn't a great idea considering how vulnerable he was. "I'd never do that Mira." Jellal replied. His student just gave him a smile that was both sexy and scary, before giving his cockhead a kiss. A small moan left Jellal's mouth at the feeling of Mirajane's full and fuckable lips.

"Which one? Cheating on me or sleeping with a student, you've already failed of those." Mirajane reminded the man. Mirajane then began to stoke the man's saliva covered cock faster twirl her tongue around the head, with her efforts being rewarded by Jellal's salty precum trickling into her mouth. She hastily swallowed it, arousing the teacher even more.

"I'm not gonna cheat on you, I never took you for the jealous type... It's kinda cute." Jellal joked. It'd been a while since he'd be in something other than a causal relationship, so Mirajane was a very welcome change of pace. Not wanting to upset his new girlfriend, he decided to yield. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay with you a little longer, I can just take the shortcut." He said, pleasing Mirajane.

"That's very good to hear." Mirajane said, with her strokes becoming a little faster. She then moved from head to the man's full heavy balls. Mirajane put her magical mouth to use, sucking and caressing her boyfriend's family jewels. While Jellal was enjoying it, this wasn't what the beauty didn't focus on them for long. She started to drag her tongue along the pinkette's shaft before once again taking Jellal's member into his mouth. Only this time, she took the whole thing one go. What was even more impressive was that she didn't gag, falter or hesitate. She took it like a champion cocksucker.

Having learned that Jellal loved getting right to it, Mirajane did just that. With a heavy blush on her face, she started bobbing her head up and down his entire length. Much to Jellal's surprise, Mirajane seemed to have no trouble doing so. The older man found himself a slave the pleasure of Mirajane's soft plump lips and her tight warm troat. "Fuck, you're good at this." Jellal groaned as he watched the woman.

Jellal's works of encouragement made the teen work even harder. Her hard work was way more effective than he had anticipated. Mirajane's head bobbed up and down at an incredible speed. Though the speed did make the whole affair a lot sloppier. Luckily for the teen, Jellal preferred it. He was captivated everything from the lewd sucking and slurping that filled the room and the way Mirajane refused to break eye contact as she sucked him off.

While Jellal was enjoying himself, Mirajane was completely had become completely lost to in the moment. A combination of saliva and pre-cum was running down her chin, her maidenhood was leaking like a broken faucet and her cheeks had turned the color of her best friend's hair. 'Maybe I should hide under his desk and do this... I'll have to be very sneaky' Mirajane thought. Two of her delicate fingers then slipped into her aroused pussy. She was already desperate to get more adventurous with her lover and her devilish mind was plotting. Unfortunately, for her, the state she was currently in prevented her from thinking for more than a couple of seconds.

After a while, Jellal found himself getting very close. This didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane, mainly because had she done it enough times the night before to learn his tells. She could feel his manhood throbbing in her mouth and Jellal's balls bulging with excitement in her hands. With all this information, Mirajane's mind went into overdrive with sexual thoughts. "I'm gonna cum, Mira." Jellal warned one of his most earnest students.

Mirajane continued work, refusing to heed the man's warning like she had before. This resulted in Jellal blowing his load down Mirajane's throat. The white-haired woman had largely underestimated her lover's release. Caught off guard by the sheer amount he had released, the younger woman drew back allowing Jellal's essence to paint her face and breasts in his cum. If the sight wasn't enough to arouse the man, he then had to watch her clean herself of the thick white substance. Jellal was completely stunned and simply waited for her to speak once more. "I think it's a good thing I stopped you, with all that pent up cum, you might have assaulted one of your students." Mirajane joked as she finished up. "Or you might strike a deal for with one of the promiscuous ones to get a grade changed." She continued.

"Whatever, I need to get going now." Jellal said, doing his best to ignore the comment. Even before last night, Mirajane liked to make these types of jokes. He wasn't sure if they were fantasies of hers or if she just enjoyed playing with him. The pinkette looked at the clock and let out a sigh of relief. "It looks like I can still get there early." He thought aloud.

Unfortunately, Mirajane had other ideas. She saw this extra time as a chance to spend more time with her lover. The student knew she didn't have to do much work considering Jellal was already worked up. "Come on Jellal, are you sure you don't want to pound my sexy little ass instead... Well, I've been told it's not that little." Mirajane said. The teen was bent over their bed, presenting her ass for Jellal. "I'm sure you'll still be able to make it on time." She added. Mirajane shook her big round ass a few times before she heard the sound of pants dropping and a shirt being undone.

~A month later~

It was after class and Mirajane was staring longingly at her boyfriend. Even though the secretive nature of their relationship meant they couldn't go out on dates, Mirajane didn't mind. She was got to spend time with the man she loved and their nightly activities mostly compensated for the lack of dates. Speaking of the sex life, it was the only thing that they didn't keep at home. On more than a few occasions, Mirajane had enjoyed lover at school. Some of her highlights included blowing the man under his desk, being railed from behind on every desk in the class and a sexy rendezvous in the gym storage room. There were much more, but she remembered those ones the best since they were the closest she had come to getting caught.

Mirajane was at the point that she'd rather get caught than have to hide her relationship any longer. She wanted to tell everyone that Jellal was all hers. All the lustful stares her boyfriend got and the number of explicit messages from a few of his casual encounters made her blood boil with jealousy. Jealousy had always been a problem for her and no matter how much she trusted her lover, she hated seeing him with other women. So the current situation wasn't ideal, her boyfriend was currently chatting away with her best friend, Erza. "Thanks for keeping the class calm when I was away." Jellal told the woman.

"It's my job as the class representative, but please don't make a habit of arriving late to school, you're a teacher." Erza reminded the pinkette with a stern glare. Unlike Mirajane, Erza didn't pull any punches when it came to her favorite teacher. The redhead used to be a lot softer on him, but the fact he nearly became her stepdad had complicated their relationship. "I swear, you've become so disorganized this past month, and your tie is undone again... I don't know what my mother saw in you." She told the man before fixing it for him.

Mirajane found herself getting very jealous. She hated being reminded of Jellal's last serious relationship and how close Erza used to be with him. It may have been a year ago, but it still made her worry considering how sexy a MILF she was. "Come on Erza, you don't have to bring that up again, but you should be on your way before it gets dark." Jellal told the younger woman.

"I guess I should be heading out... Make sure that Mira gets home safely." Erza said before making her leave. Upon seeing her friend leave, Mirajane got up and made her way to Jellal's desk where she promptly took a seat. Instead of the usual sexy look she gave the man, she was pouted at him.

"You're cute when you're jealous, but you don't have to worry about her, you know that it didn't end well." Jellal reminded the beauty. Mirajane still didn't look happy about the situation and he wondered what he had to do. "Don't stay mad at me, what do you want from me?" He asked, causing Mirajane to perk up.

"Well, I've always wanted to know who your first was and where you did it?" Mirajane asked with a coy smile. Jellal knew almost everything about her, from the reason she fell in love with him to her favorite place and position. However, Mirajane was still missing some information about her lover that she was desperate to know.

"Last time I told about one of my exes, you were acting more jealous than usual." Jellal reminded the woman. Seeing the man's hesitation, she decided to make herself more enticing. She straddled Jellal and quickly undid her shirt, revealing her bra-clad breasts. Her sexual appeal never failed to get her what she wanted.

"Oh dear, you still look a little reluctant, maybe I could let you put it my ass again, remember how much fun that was?" Mirajane reminded the flustered man.

"Fine... It was my art teacher during my second year." Jellal confessed. The memory resulted in his lover feeling his manhood awaken. A coy grin then appeared on Mirajane's face. He knew it wasn't a good idea to disclose the location of his first time, mainly because it was obvious that his lover intended on dragging him there. However, it was really pointless to fight back, the girl was exceptionally persistent, their relationship was proof it. "I know it's a little predictable, but we did it in the art room... It was the room we spent the most together." He added, doing his best to keep focus while having a face full of breasts.

"Looks like we've got another thing in common, but let's hope that your first isn't too much like our relationship... Maybe you should tell me a bit about her and how things ended, it could not have been worse than with Erza's mom." Mirajane said before unclasping her bra, freeing her twins. "You better start talking, I'm going to be naked before we get to the art room." She warned.

"Let's just say that she had the best ass I've ever seen, she was the best teacher I've met and she was married, so don't worry about our relationship ending the same way." Jellal said, desperately attempting to change the subject.

"Wow, another taboo, what kind of man did I fall for." Mirajane joked before catching the man off guard with a kiss. Seeing this as a sign that his girlfriend was content, he picked her up and carried the half-naked girl off. In their haste, they failed to spot the evidence that a certain redhead would soon discover.

~Three weeks later~

It was now a week before Mirajane's graduation and to say that the teen was worried would have been the understatement of the century. Luckily for her, she was in the strong arms of her favorite teacher and that worry was replaced with warmth. She had two things on her mind at the moment. The first and most pressing was the secrecy of her relationship.

Around a week ago, Mirajane had noticed that one of her favorite bras had gone missing and a few days after, Erza called her to the roof, with the frilly undergarment in hand. The redhead didn't make conversation when she handed it over, nor did she mention where she got it from. She did, however, give her a concerned and knowing look. She had known Erza long enough to know that her secret had been found out, and she was confused why the redhead hadn't confronted her about it.

Unfortunately, Erza wasn't her biggest concern, it was her graduation or more specifically, what would follow it. In the nearly two months they had been in a relationship, Mirajane hadn't even made mention of what would happen after she graduated. She was sure that he thought their relationship would continue as it was, only without the secrecy. She knew that wasn't the case, but she wasn't going to ruin her perfect relationship by bringing up her troubles. Mirajane turned to face her lover before giving a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you Jellal Dragneel." Mirajane whispered to the slumbering man.

Her strifes made her treasure peaceful moments like this, so she was understandably displeased when it was interrupted by the sound of the door chiming. She freed herself from the pinkette's safe arms, quickly covered herself up and made her way to the door. As she was opening the door, the person on the other side started to talk. "Jellal, I need to talk to you about Mirajane, I have a feeling that she's having sex at school, I found her bra a while ago... I didn't know how to approach her about this and you said you'd help me if I ever needed." Erza said, only to see that she was talking Mirajane instead of the pinkette.

Erza's eyes went wide when she saw the barely dressed woman. It took Mirajane a few seconds to realize what had happened, mainly because of she was still rather sleepy. Mirajane then shared her best friend's shocked reaction and she attempted to slam the door shut, but Erza was too quick and caught the door, forcing it open. The redhead was about to start speaking, but Mirajane beat it to her. "I love him, we're two consenting adults and I don't care that we're student and teacher... And it's not like it's even going to be a problem much longer." Mirajane blurted out.

It took Erza a bit of time to process the revelation. Even if their relationship was wrong, that wasn't what concerned her the most, it was the last part of Mirajane's declaration. "Jellal doesn't know about it, does he?" Erza said with a concerned glare. The white-haired teen didn't have enough time be relieved that her friend wasn't going to come between her love and she began to panic. "When are you going to tell him?" She questioned. Mirajane simply looked away, making her guilt very obvious. Seeing that her friend was in desperate need of counsel, she let herself in, taking a seat in Jellal's lounge.

The young woman took a seat opposite to Erza and she began to talk. "I'm going to tell him on the day." Mirajane admitted. The redhead gave her closest friend a stern look, the teen just pouted in response. Erza's glare became sterner. "Please let me enjoy this, he'll have to break up with me if tell him... You know how much he loves his job." She continued, frustration clear in her voice.

"So you think that he loves his job more than you?" Erza quizzed, once again making Mirajane look away once again. "You're being very immature about this."

"It's not just his job, it's his whole life here, do you really think I can ask him to drop everything for me? You don't think I'm that selfish, do you?" Mirajane replied.

"I don't think you're that selfish, but you are being a coward." Erza retorted, getting what felt like the thousandth childish reaction from her longtime friend. Seeing this, Erza stood up and started making her way out. "I'm not going to force a decision out of you, but he mustn't care too much about his job too much, he is dating and sleeping with a student after all." She reminded as she reached the door.

"Wait, you're not going to tell anyone about us?" Mirajane asked.

"Normally I would report this sort of thing, but I care about both of you... Plus this is similar to the novel I'm reading and it's made me curious." Erza said, finally making her leave. Mirajane had nearly forgotten about her friend's addiction to smutty books. As the door shut, Mirajane heard the door to Jellal's bedroom open and the pinkette emerge from it.

"Morning Mira, you look as hot as ever." Jellal said as he gave his lover a quick kiss. He then took his usual seat opposite Mirajane. "It was really weird not have you with me in the morning and to see you with such a sad look on your face... What's wrong?" His tone shifting from playful to worried. Mirajane thought for a little while and decided to take her friend's words to heart.

"It's about what happens after graduation." Mirajane said, keeping her head down.

"What are you worrying about, all we have to do is wait a week before we can go on a real date." Jellal replied, being rather dense. Seeing this, Mirajane realized she had to be blunt with her lover.

"I'm moving back to Germany when I graduate." Mirajane confessed. The room became dead silent and Jellal's eyes went wide. While Jellal tried to process what he had just heard, Mirajane began to freak out. She was tempted to say it was just a bad joke or run out of the apartment, but she steeled her nerves and continued to talk. "My parents sent me here to study and they want me back home when I'm done studying, and I'll be done in a week." She added.

"And there's nothing you can do about it, can you?" Jellal asked, already knowing the answer. The room once again fell silent and Mirajane was even more nervous than before. She regretted bringing up the topic, and she attempted to ready herself for what was to come. Sadly, she was doing a fairly terrible job at it and the tears in her eyes made it very obvious. "Man, packing all this up is gonna take forever." The pinkette said with a sigh, making the woman perk up in surprise. "How did I not know you were German? Strauss isn't even close to being a Japanese name." He huffed.

"Are you serious?" Mirajane asked, completely flabbergasted at the reaction. She wasn't sure if she was angry or happy. It had taken every ounce of courage she had to tell her lover about this and he was answering her so casually. However, she was also ecstatic that she could keep dating the man. Unfortunately, the conflicting emotions made it impossible to properly react. "What about your job, and your family?"

"Well, I was already planning on moving school after you graduated and my family is all over the world... Might even run into one of them." Jellal claimed. The pinkette then noticed the confused look on Mirajane's face and he could understand why. He did seem a little nonplussed about having to move country. "I love you Mira and I'm not gonna let anything keep us apart." He said, looking a little embarrassed.

Jellal's declaration had allowed Mirajane to figure out her feelings and she settled on happy, very happy. She jumped over the table and brought her lover to the ground. "You've made me a very happy girl, so I'm going to make you a very happy man." Mirajane said as she started disrobing. "I can't wait to introduce you to my parents and you're just going to love my little brother and sister." She cheered.

~Ten years later~

"It's so nice of you to visit Erza, it's been quite some time." Mirajane said. It had been a few months since she last saw her friend. It was mostly due to the redhead having to come travel overseas just to pay a visit. Despite this, the two had remained close, remaining close friends and enjoying occasional get together at Jellal and Mirajane's villa. "You're looking more and more like your mother everytime you visit, are you trying to seduce my husband?" She joked.

Mirajane had largely outgrown the jealousy that plagued her as a teenager, and she knew Erza was no threat. As the years had passed, she had become a lot more secure, mainly because the years had been very kind to her. The woman could be easily defined as MILF. She let her hair grow out past her lower back and no longer kept it in her signature upward poney tail. Her assets had grown even larger, giving her a more mature look. "I don't think I'll be able to do that considering what you wear around here." Erza said, motioning to her current dress.

Every time she had seen Mirajane, the white-haired woman's clothing got more daring. "Oh, and you're one to talk, those business suits don't hide anything." Mirajane retorted. She really did have to give it her old friend, no one pulled off a business suit quite like the redhead. "There are more effective ways of saying you want to join in again... You played the role of the submissive very well, our anniversary is coming up and we wouldn't mind having a toy to play with." She teased.

"While the invitation is tempting, I don't think I can keep up with that man." Erza sighed, still impressed at the pinkette's vigor. The redhead looked over to the large yard and saw the pinkette playing with his beloved children. Though ten years had passed, Jellal looked as if he had barely aged. The only noticeable change was that the pinkette had grown taller and his lean build had become more muscular. "What have you been doing to him, people are going to start thinking you're the older one at this rate."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jellal certainly appreciates my 'motherly' figure, and it lets me play the teacher rather than the naughty student." Mirajane said, confident as ever. "You know, I think you'd be able to play the role of sexy teacher pretty well." She joked.

"Where on Earth do you get these ideas." Erza huffed.


End file.
